Double Crossing Two Timer
by AnimeGurl4Life18
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time for good pregnant with twins, they're Inuyasha's but he chose Kikyo before Kagome could tell him. She was heartbroken, but when her twins fall down the well she must face her fears and retrieve them and maybe face their father
1. Chapter 1

**Double Crossing Two Timer**

**By:AnimeGurl4life18**

**Chapter 1: Going Back**

**In Kyoto, Japan, in a small three bedroom apartment Kagome Higuroshi and her twin sons Kazuo and Kazuma. Kagome went back to her own time without anyone knowing because Inuyasha chose Kikyo. Now 14 years later she and her 14 yearold sons live a normal life together. Kazuo and Kazuma do not know who their father is, they think he just got up and left. Kazuo and Kazuma are dare devils, they do skate-boarding tricks, bungy jump off of giant buildings, and even more wild and crazy stuff. Kagome knew who their father was and for that reason didn't like to think of him. **

**Kagome woke up to a screaming alarm clock on her bedside and turned it off. She got up and went down the hall into a room on her left and woke up the sleeping teenager, and did the same thing to the other teenager in the room next door.**

**"Come on boys get up, I'll get breakfast started." Kagome said making her way to the kitchen.**

**Kazuo and Kazuma got up and got dressed, Kazuo was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, and a white muscle shirt with a black open flanel over it. Kazuma was wearing a pair of baggy black pants, and a red shirt with a open black one over it. They went into the kitchen when they were done, Kazuo has golden eyes, and black hair cut short and spikey and the spikes are silver, its the same with Kazuma's hair.**

**"Whats up mom." Kazuma said as he made his way to the three chaired table.**

**"We're gonna do some wicked stunts today." Kazuo added.**

**"No you're not, I don't like that bungy jumping its not safe." Kagome said as she turned and put a plate of pancakes infront of them. They dug in and scarffed them all down except the ones Kagome managed to grab. The boys got up hugged their mother goodbye and got their black bookbags and went out of the door with their skate-boards at hand. They skate-boarded all of the way to school and had their classes. Kagome was at home doing the dishes thinking of the person she didn't ever want to think of, but she couldn't help the fact she still loved him. Inuyasha the man she ran from because he chose Kikyo, Kagome left all of her friends. She left because she was pregnant by Inuyasha with twins, but how would she have told him when he chose Kikyo? She didn't know so she just left like a coward. Kagome laid down and went to sleep.**

**Kazuo and Kazuma as usual were doing something incredibly stupid like their father, this time they were skate-boarding off of the school. The principle saw through the crowd of people and saw the twins, he immedetly called their mom because he couldn't stop them. Kagome rushed to the school thanking that she lived close to it. She got there in time to see the stunt, the twins skate-boarded off of the school, when they got down they saw Kagome standing with the crowd.**

**"You two are in so much trouble!" She yelled.**

**"Its not our fault...it looked tempting."**

**"Yeah...Kazuo made me do it."**

**"Kazuma! You liar!"**

**"Anyways that doesn't matter, do you know how much trouble you two are in right now! With me and your principle!"**

**"No but I have a feeling you're gonna tell us."**

**"Kazuo stop joking!"**

**"Who is joking?"**

**"Dude she means stop talking." Kazuma whispered. "And look guilty."**

**"Oh..." He whispered back. "We're sorry mom." Kazuo said hanging his head low along with Kazuma.**

**"No you're not. Not yet!"**

**Kazuo and Kazuma got in trouble with the principle and went home where they got in even more trouble, they were used to it. Kagome finally came out and said something about their father.**

**"You two are acting just like your father! So immature and ego-mistic! Ya know what, I'm going to send you to Grandma Higuroshi's for a week, yes to grandma's house where she'll put you two to work like I did, cleaning the shrine and fixing the sheds." Kagome went and picked up the phone and called her mother.**

**"Kazuo mom is sending us to the old hags place...what do we do?"**

**"What we always do...listen to mother." He said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah."**

**Kagome got a hold of her mother. "Hey mom."**

**"Oh hello Kagome, how are you and the boys?"**

**"Not so good, they won't listen, maybe if you took them for a week and put them to work then they will litsen more."**

**"Well I don't know Kagome..."**

**"Mother today they skate-boarded off of the school building! And they bungy jump off of higher buildings."**

**"I'll take them Kagome, it'll be fine, I'll disapline them for you. I mean maybe if you had a fathe figure for them.."**

**"Mom we already went over this. Thanks for taking them."**

**"Yes, you're welcome, send them over right now if you'd like."**

**"Okay."**

**Kagome finished her conversation and went to the boys and told them that they were going to their grandmother's house for a week. **

**"But mom she is old."**

**"Shut up, you two will listen to her! Or you'll have to answer to me!" She gave them the evil eye. They looked just like Inuyasha. She hugged them and took them over to her mother's house at the old shrine. She left them there and went back home, they went up to the door with their bookbags on their shoulders and skate-boards in their hands.**

**Grandma Higuroshi answered the door and let them in.**

**"Oh my two favorite grandchildren." She said hugging them. "How have you two been?"**

**"Uh...grandma we're your only granchildren and we're cool."**

**"Cool? Then why is your mother calling me saying you're jumping off of buildings?"**

**"Uh...can't answer."**

**"That settles it then, I need some sheds repaired from the storm the other night. They're right out there." She said pointing to a few sheds which were actually small old huts. The boys listened and put up their stuff in the room they were gonna share. Their grandma stopped them.**

**"Here boys, these necklaces belonged to your mom, I don't know what to do with them so wear them for her." She put necklaces on the boys, on each end there was a half of a purple jewel.**

**"Uh...thanks."**

**The boys went to the first hut they saw with their skateboards at hand. On the inside of it in the middle, stood a well it was old looking with a roped ladder over the ledge. The hole in the roof shone light in the well they looked in it, and saw bones.**

**"Awesome! Lets go in."**

**"I don't know it doesn't feel right."**

**"Niether does anything else we do but we do anyways."**

**"Yeah lets do it." They climbed in the well, then the ladder broke and they fell to the bottom, the floor turned a purple color before they hit the bottom, and they were forced into a demtntion thing then they were back at the bottom of the well, now vines replaced where the rope was. They climbed up the vines as fast as they could to get out of that creepy well. But what they saw when they reached surface was not the hut they were just in. They saw a clearing and around them was a forest.**

**"What the heck!" Kazuo yelled.**

**"Where are we?"**

**"I dunno, lets walk around and see what we can find." They started to walk then the ground trembled and a giant weird looking wolf thing appeared.**

**"What is that?"**

**"Come on Kazuma lets run!" They started running then the creature swiped his hand and its claws hit them both sending them hitting a tree and bleeding half to death. Their stomachs torn right open, but how where they not dead was the only thing going through their minds. Strange winds blew around them and the half jewels around their necks were glowing, they were changing fangs grew in their mouths, claws grew on their hands, cute dog ears grew in their half black half silver hair which now turned all silver but still short and spikey, and fresh pumped blood ran through their veins. Kazuo and Kazuma got up at the same time now they lost control of their bodies and they easily slayed the giant with no problem then blacked out. **

**When they awoke they were under a tree like when they remembered, they got up with a headache and their hearing was so acute.**

**"Whoa I can hear everything."**

**"You don't have to scream Kazuma I'm sitting next to you."**

**"I didn't scream you're screaming."**

**"Whatever, we just need some water, I hear a river."**

**They got up slowly and followed the sound of rushing water trying to block their ears. There at the river they saw a couple of people sitting by the edge dressed in the wierdest clothes and getting water in a basket. They ignored them and went the the side to put water on their face. When they got the the edge, they screamed.**

**"WHAT THE HELL!" They screamed at the same time, their face took many changes. Their ears were now atop their head in dog ear form, fangs, claws, and their hair was now all silver, and their eyes were still gold just the pupil was now a line in the middle of the gold. They put water on their face and wiped it of with thier shirts which were the same clothes they wore for school earlier.**

**"Where are we Kazuo?"**

**"To tell you the truth I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto."**

**"That was lame. Well then its no time for jokes."**

**"You're starting to sound like mom Kazuma."**

**"Sorry, lets see if there is a city close by."**

**Kazuma went over to a woman.**

**"Excuse me miss, do you know where me and my brother can find a place to sleep for the night?" He said as Kazuo held the skate-boards.**

**"Just d-don't hurt me. There is a village nearby, but demons aren't aloud in there or they will be slain." The woman said running away torwards where the village was.**

**"Come on Kazuo follow that woman." Kazuo and Kazuma got on their skate-boards and headed torwards where the woman went. The woman must have told the village protectors they were coming because they were there waiting for them. A monk looking man with black hair and a woman with a giant boomarang looking thing were standing in the middle of the entrance. **

**"What?...In...Inuyasha...two of him?" The woman said aloud as the boys stopped infront of them.**

**"Dude we're so lost, and need a place to stay."**

**"Who are you?" The monk asked.**

**"I am Kazuma and this is Kazuo. We were attacked by a giant thing and then we blacked out and when we woke we looked like this and the giant was dead. And we were in out grandmother's shrine fixing a stupid hut and there was a well and we went in and then we were in another well and then the giant came." Kazuma's voice was now trailing off.**

**"You two came out of the well?"**

**"Uh...yeah...what do you know about it?"**

**"Who is your mother and father?" The woman asked.**

**"Kagome and we don't know our father."**

**"Kagome! and no mistake about it they have Inuyasha's aura." The monk said.**

**"How do you know our mother?"**

**"Not now come to our hut and we will explain everything." The woman said. "By the way I'm Sango and this is my husband Miroku. We were friends of your mother's a long time ago." They walked to the couples hut.**


	2. Chapter 2:Uncle Sesshomaru

**Chapter 2: Uncle Sesshomaru**

**Kazuo and Kazuma went to the monk and woman's hut to talk there. Kazuo sat down by Kazuma on a mat by a fire, the other people sat near them.**

**"You see boys, your mother Kagome was a dear friend of ours, she was also a powerful and adventurous miko. She was so wild always taking risks only as long as she was aloud to stay by Inuyasha's side, but Inuyasha chose someone else to be with her name was Kikyo, Kagome is Kikyo's rencarnation and then she was resurected. Now I'm guessing that Kagome was pregnant before Inuyasha chose Kikyo, and she was going to tell him but he had already chose Kikyo, so Kagome must have got angry and went back to her time for good." Sango said sadly.**

**"What Sango means is "maybe", we don't know for sure, but that does sound probable." Miroku added.**

**"Well whatever cause we have to get back home." Kazuma said. **

**"Yes...we will take you to the well tomarro, but tonight you can stay here."**

**"Alright."**

**"Miroku shouldn't you go and get Tihiko and Mihiko in here. Its getting late." Sango said.**

**"I'll be back."**

**"Tihiko and Mihiko?"**

**"Oh yes our daughters, Mihiko is 14 and Tihiko is 15, they are demon exterminators as well as I."**

**Then two girls walked in, they looked nothing like their parents, Tihiko had light brown hair with blonde highlights and red eyes, Mihiko had jet black hair with red highlights and yellow eyes. But their facial features were like their parents. Kazuma and Kazuo stared as the girls walked in the hut.**

**"What are demons doing in here!" Tihiko said walking in the hut.**

**"They are Kagome's children, you know our old friend."**

**"Hph...demons are demons." Tihiko said sticking her nose in the air. Mihiko just stood there. They ate some stew without anyone speaking and then went to bed. Kazuo and Kazuma stayed by the fire on a mat with some sheets, on the other side of the fire Tihiko and Mihiko were sleeping. Kazuo and Kazuma got up in the middle of the night and went outside with their skate-boards.**

**"They still didn't tell us where we are Kazuo."**

**"Oh well lets have some fun." They got on their skate-boards and started skateing. Moments later Mihiko went outside suspicious of these half demons that her mother said were alies. Kazuo stopped at the sight of the girl he got off of the skate-board.**

**"Whats up?"**

**"Hph..." She said staring at him.**

**"Would you stop! You're creeping me out!" He said.**

**"Ha I knew it! You are Inuyasha's kid!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Inuyasha has a very uncontrolable temper, I never met him but mother told me about him and Kagome." She said smiling.**

**"Why are you so sweet and your sister so bitter?"**

**"Umm...I don't know...she has always been bitter, ever since a demon attacked the village and killed her best friend."**

**"Oh...hey Kazuma come over here this one isn't the mean one."**

**"So you're older then Tihiko?"**

**"Yep I'm 15, and you?"**

**"14...we're twins."**

**"I'm not dumb."**

**"Okay then where are we?"**

**"The Fuedal Era or the Warring States Era, the year 1548."**

**"WHAT!" They both said at the same time.**

**Then a scent came on, it was growing stronger, it was a wierd scent to Kazuo and Kazuma. **

**"A weird scent is coming on! I don't know who it is but it smells like...us." Kazuo said.**

**"Yeah I smell it. Mihiko stay by us, these demonic powers should come in handy when we already know how to fight." Kazuma added. Mihiko grasped her katana that hung on her side. Just then a man appeared he had long silver hair, golden eyes, he wore a white kimono with some red on it, he had elf looking ears, a blue cresatn moon shape on his forehead, and two purple strips on each cheek. He stood there calmly looking at the two boys and Mihiko, Mihiko grasped her sword even tighter. **

**"Who are you!" Kazuma spoke up.**

**The man turned his attention to Kazuma himself. "Shut up half breed. It is I who should be asking you who you are. Now why do you have that scent?" He said.**

**"Kazuo and Kazuma, meet Lord Sesshomaru ruler of all of the western lands all except that forest. He is a vile creature who will not hesitate to slay you, no matter how you're his family." Mihiko said looking despiseingly at Sesshomaru.**

**"What?"**

**"Sesshomaru is the elder brother of Inuyasha, the man belived to be your father."**

**Sesshomaru's face lit up with anger as she spoke these words, he then seised her by the neck and pinned her to a tree. "Don't ever speak of his name in my presence again human. Or I will slay you with no trouble."**

**"You're a beast!" Mihiko yelled as she spit in his face. He then threw her into another tree far from the tree she was just pinned up to.**

**"Hey bud wanna hurt someone you hurt us! Not the girl!" Kazuma and Kazuo said at the same time. Mihiko was unconsious at the moment, with out noticing it Kazuo and Kazuma made their claws come out and bared their fangs at Sesshomaru.**

**"Half breeds baring their claws and fangs at me...how ridiculous. I shall kill you two slowly." Sesshomaru got out the Tokyjen and Kazuo rushed torwards him and was blasted by the lightning of the sword.**

**"Kazuo!"**

**"Hph...stupid children shall not carry on this blood line."**

**"Shut up! I've heard enough out of you!" Kazuma yelled about to attack when Sango and Miroku rushed out of their hut.**

**"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of attacking my daughter!" Sango yelled tending to her unconsious daughter.**

**"We shall meet again pethetic half breeds." Sesshomaru said walking away, soon he was out of vision. Kazuma and Miroku picked Kazuo up and put him in the hut, then did the same to Mihiko. The next day Kazuma and Kazuo went outside with their skate-boards, and started skating as usual trying to blow off some steam from the other night. Then Sango came outside and stood waiting for them to see her and stand by her to talk, they did.**

**"What happened last night?" She asked.**

**"That dude just appeared with the same smell as us and attacked us thats all, he was sayin some pretty wicked tricked out stuff like "half breeds shall not have my blood line." And stuff like that." Kazuo said.**

**"Yeah, we want some answers too, like how are we in the year 1548? When we are from the year 2017?" Said Kazuma.**

**"Kagome used that well you two came out of yesterday, she used it to go to the past or the Fuedal Era. I guess since you carry on her blood you two can pass through it too, unfortunatly that is all I know, if Inuyasha was here he would be able to tell you more then I can I'm afraid."**

**"Yeah...and who is this Inuyasha and why is he mentioned so much! Is he our father?" Kazuo asked.**

**"I'm afraid so, but the rest you must find out from your mother because I don't know." Sango said sadly.**

**The next day when the boys were at their usual spots with Mihiko and Sango, there was a yell a familiar yell that the boys heard VERY OFTEN.**

**"You two are in so much trouble!" **

**Kazuo and Kazuma looked up. "Mother!" They both yelled running to her. Kagome held them in a tight embrace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Totosai

**Chapter 3: Explaination and Totosai**

**"I was so worried when grandma told me you two vanished." Tears filled Kagome's eyes. Then Kagome looked over at Sango. "Sango." Kagome said letting go of the boys and running to Sango, they held eachother for a while. "And who is this cutie Sango?" Kagome said refering to Mihiko.**

**To all readers!**

**Mihiko is 13 I have made a mistake, you see if she was 15 she would have to be born before Kagome left, which she wasn't so she is 13 my mistake.**

**End of to all readers**

**"Oh this is Mihiko, She is Miroku's and mine daughter, our youngest anyways, Tihiko is 14 and Mihiko is 13." Sango said motioning Mihiko over to her. Mihiko went and looked at Kagome.**

**"You are Kazuo and Kazuma's mother?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And their father is no doubt Inuyasha?"**

**"Umm...I'd better talk to Kazuo and Kazuma alone, okay Sango...then we can catch up on old times."**

**"Right." Sango and Mihiko left into the hut where Miroku and Tihiko were in.**

**Kagome motioned for the boys to follow her, they did, Kagome led them to a rushing river where they stopped and sat down next to her. Kagome looked into the river at herself, she hadn't shown any signs of aging since she was 18, She looked still so young, and the more she now looked at her boys the more they looked like Inuyasha, their father.**

**Kagome looked at them. "Well I see you've found the Bone-Eaters Well."**

**"The Bone-Eaters Well?" They said.**

**"Yes, long ago, well in this era, the Bone-Eaters Well was used to put the dead bodies of slain demons in it, and now everyone belived it to be haunted. I used it for a different purpose though, I used it to travel between the two dementions of time that it conected to. Come follow me." Kagome got up with the boys trailing behind her, soon they found themselves at a huge tree.**

**"This tree is the very same tree I met Inuyasha." **

**"Inuyasha...tell us is he our father?"**

**"Yes, Inuyasha the great half demon, he fell in love with Kikyo a priestess, then they were set against eachother and Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to this tree for 50 years, then Kikyo died shortly after she shoot him to the tree. 50 years later I was dragged down the well by a centapied demon named Mistress Centapied, here the jewel was forced out of my side...the jewel is the very same jewel you two wear around your necks, I had no choice but to free Inuyasha from the tree to save me, and like a fool I did. He despised me for looking like Kikyo, because I am Kikyo's rencarnation, but some very long time after I shattered that jewel we had to collect all of the shards, time took on and we met Miroku Sango and Shippo, Kikyo was resurected and she hated me because Inuyasha had fallen in love with me, finally after all of the shards were collected I had become pregnant with you two. I went to tell Inuyasha but before I had the chance he told me he chose Kikyo to be with. So I didn't tell him and just left back to my time." Kagome now felt the spot where Inuyasha had been imprisoned on the great tree.**

**"What was so special about this jewel?" The boys said holding the halves of the jewel.**

**"The jewel is really the Shikon No Tama Jewel, it has the power to increase anyone's fighting ability and stength, Inuyasha wanted it to become full demon. I took it with me so he couldn't change. He told me he loved me more than anyone, because all of his life people wanted to change him, his evil half brother Sesshomaru wanted a full demon brother like himself, and Kikyo the woman he loved wanted to change him into a human, but me no I never wanted anything to change about him, I loved him for who he was and still that wasn't good enough." Kagome now cried she couldn't bare the thought of looking at Inuyasha anymore, all of her life the image of how Inuyasha looked when he told her he didn't wish to be with her any longer still haunts her.**

**Kazuo and Kazuma went over to their mother and held her, they decided not to tell her about their encounter with Sesshomaru the other night. They walked back to the hut and went inside, Miroku went to Kagome and embraced her for a moment. Kagome explained everything to Miroku and Sango, and they ate some rabbit stew and called it a night. **

**The next day Kazuo and Kazuma were awoken by Miroku and Sango at the crack of dawn, and took them to a clearing outside of the village. The boys rubbed their eyes adjusting their vision on their new suroundings.**

**"What are we doing out here this early in the morning?" Kazuo asked grumpily.**

**"Training." Sango answered.**

**"Kagome asked us to train you two every morning until you've completed your training." Miroku added.**

**"Why...we're just gonna go home and cause more trouble?"**

**"I don't think so boys, Kagome caught a familiar aura, an aura of someone who we killed 14 years ago, Naraku the enemy of almost everyone who was alive 14 years ago. Unfortunatly he was only waiting for this day, me and Miroku won't be of much use but we will acompany you."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean you, Kazuma, me, Miroku, Tihiko, Mihiko, and Kagome must go and find Naraku and destroy him. Its our duty, we were so posed to kill him 14 years ago and we thought we did obviously we didn't now here." Sango said throwing two swords at the boys. They caught them and looked at them strangly.**

**"We can't use swords." They said.**

**"Your father was a master swordsman, when you learn to use normal swords, my friend Kirara will take you two to Totosai, the master swordsmith that designed Tetsusaiga the powerful sword your father uses, he will make a sword out of you two's fang." Miroku said. They boys put their hand on their mouths.**

**"He sounds like the dentist!" They yelled. But none the less they grasped the swords and held them just right. Sango and Miroku taught the boys for two weeks, one day Kirara returned from a quest that Sango sent her on to the deep depths of the fire mountain, Kirara returned with two red kimonos, made from the fur of the fire rat, the same that Inuyasha wore.**

**"Put these on, you've finished all that we can teach you, this is the same outfit your father wore. And once you wear it Kirara will take you to Totosai."**

**"Whatever." The boys put on the kimonos and then placed the half jewel over it. "We're ready for Totosai." **

**Kagome got up from the place in the hut she was sitting. She gasped at how much they looked like Inuyasha, except the boys had short spikey hair, and the kimono they wore had black under instead of white. They hugged their mother goodbye and got on Kirara's back, Kirara took off. **

**About 4 hours later they arrived at a mountain type thing, but it was spitting out fire on the flat base, they went into a cave at the end of it and just walked in.**

**"Ayo! Totosai!" The voice was familiar to the old mans siniale ears. **

**"Inu...Inuyasha...why are there two of you?" He said looking at them.**

**"No we are Inuyasha's sons old man, and we need you to make us a sword useing our fangs!" Kazuma yelled seeing as the guy was yelling at them.**

**"Why should I! Inuyasha always hit me for no reason!"**

**"I'ma hit you for no reason if you don't make us a sword!" Kazuo said raising his fist to the old man.**

**"Fine I'll make it, but it will take 3 days and 3 nights, I will bring them to you when they're done, tell me your names?"**

**"I am Kazuo and this is my twin brother Kazuma."**

**"Right now open up wide now won't you two."**

**"Sure like this?" They said opening their mouths. Totosai then turned to them with two big tong things and ripped out one of each of their fangs.**

**"OWCH!" They howled.**

**"Shut up you big babies, your fang will grow back in a mere half a day, now go I will bring the swords to you in 3 days." Totosai said.**

**"Fine but we're counting on ya old man." They said as they got on Kirara and went back to the village. There Kagome was waiting outside for them. They landed and got off of Kirara giving her a pet and then went over to greet their mother. That night Kazuo and Kazuma decided to go out on their skate-boards for a change.**

**Outside they started to skate, then a scent made their ears perk up and their noses twitch. **

**"Do you smell that Kazuo?" **

**"Yup, I wonder who it is?"**

**"Wanna find out."**

**"Sure thing bro, lets go." They got on their skate-boards and went in the direction with their normal swords at their sides. Soon they found themselves a a familiar place with a giant tree. They gasped at who they saw next a woman, it wasn't just any woman she looked exactly like their mother. **


	4. Chapter 4: Twin swords Tetsu and Tetso

**Chapter 4: The Twin Swords Tetsu and Tetso**

**The woman looked over at the two boys. She gasped in fear. "Inu...Inuyasha?" She said looking at both of them.**

**"Oh my god another Inuyasha fan! We'll be happy to get you an autograph of this guy!" **

**"Kazuo stop! We are not Inuyasha, I am Kazuma and the is my twin brother Kazuo."**

**"But...you look like Inuyasha." She said softly, but stared at them coldly. "Tell me, are you Inuyasha's sons?" She said bitterly.**

**"Yes, we are the sons of Kagome and Inuyasha, who wants to know?" Kazuo asked bitterly back at the woman.**

**"I am Kikyo, tell me where is Inuyasha and Kagome now?" She said looking at Kazuo coldly once more.**

**"Look woman we don't know where Inuyasha is we've never met the guy! Our mother is sleeping and...wait a minute hold the phone! You are Kikyo! The same Kikyo who Inuyasha chose over our mother! The same Kikyo who our mother was rencarnated from and hates! You wretch!" Kazuo yelled uncontrolably.**

**"Silence. I want to know where Inuyasha is." She said angrily.**

**"You're so posed to know where he is. If we knew where he was we would have delt with that idiot long ago." Kazuo said. Just then Kagome found them, she looked sadly in Kikyo's cold eyes. Kikyo stopped looking at the boys and turned to Kagome.**

**"Kagome."**

**"Kikyo."**

**"I see you've been with Inuyasha lately." Kikyo said looking at the boys.**

**"No look close Kikyo, These boys are 14 years old."**

**"So you never told Inuyasha?"**

**"Nope, the day I was going to tell him, he told me straight out before I could that he was going to be with you. So I went back to my time alone. What are you doing here?"**

**"Nothing that concerns you, goodbye." Kikyo said as her pale soul collectors picked her up and took her away. Kagome collapsed on the ground at her sons feet. Kazuo and Kazuma picked her up and brought her back to the hut.**

**The next 2 days went by fast, Tihiko still cuseing the half demon boys her mother has eagerly taken in, Mihiko flirting uncontrolably (she got it from her father). That night everyone was waiting for Totosai outside of the village, the moon was a bright full yellow moon, indicating it to be a peacefull night. Finally they saw Momo the flying bull with Totosai on her back.**

**"Hey look there he is." Miroku pointed out, as he went over to greet the old man. Totosai went over to Kazuo and Kazuma and handed them the two swords carefully. They took the swords out of the beautiful sheath, which was a blood red color with a black tie around it. The sword was nothing like Inuyahsa's looked, it was carefully detailed with a small metal carved transformed Inu demon in it that was only visible when held to the light. The boys were puzzled about how to transform it like Sango explained about Inuyasha's.**

**"These swords are nothing like the Tetsusaiga, they are much better even transformed, but you would have to be at Inuyasha's strength to weild them just right. The name of yours Kazuma is Tetso, and yours Kazuo is Tetsu, they are the twin blades of the Inu fangs. Unfortunatly they will only transform if you force them to, like hmm...how should I put this...you must force your strength into the sword and you must be pure, it will not transform if you are evil at heart and only half demons can weild it, like the Tetsusaiga Tetsu and Tetso have a barrier on it to where full demons can't use them and humans can't transform them. Have fun, and I hope you two are going to use those to kill Naraku?"**

**"How did you know Totosai?" Miroku asked.**

**"He has shown his new form in the mountain areas, he has taken form of Lord Himora, a lord of one of the mountain villages, unfortunatly the castle has disappeared like before. Good Bye." Totosai got on Momo and left. Kazuo and Kazuma went away from everyone else and tried to transform their swords, but nothing happend.**

**"Come on boys, lets go to bed, tomarro we take off to the mountains." Kagome said. The boys sheathed the Tetsu and Tetso, then went to bed. They slept with the swords by their sides, Kagome told them to never let them go. **

**The next day Tihiko, Mihiko, Kazuo and Kazuma waited together by the exit to the village, for their parents to meet them to go on the long journey. Tihiko stared at Kazuo and Kazuma hating them and cursing them, while Mihiko flirted shamlessly.**

**"Have you figured out how to transform your sword yet, Kazuo?" Mihiko said.**

**"No, probably won't until I fight in a battle." He answered holding his skate-board on his side. Then he turned to Tihiko, who was just staring at them cursing in her head. "Whats your problem! You act so bitter torwards me and my brother and we did nothing to you!" Kazuo yelled.**

**"Silence demon, I don't wish to speak to you." Tihiko said coldly.**

**"Why you..." Kazuo was cut off at the sound of his mother's voice.**

**"Come on kids, lets go and kill Naraku." They were off on the path once more, memories were forced into Kagome's head about how the group used to be. They walked in mostly silence except for the little bikering between Kazuo and Tihiko, and the sound of the usual humans doing their work around them. Kazuo and Kazuma decided to go ahead of the group, like Inuyasha had always done just to get away from them. Kazuo looked back and saw Tihiko staring her usual cold stare at him.**

**Kazuo shuddered. "Why does she give me that cold look?"**

**"Because we are what we are, its not totally bad. Dude just look at it this way, once we go back to school like this...with out the kimonos...then girls are gonna be all over the ears." Kazuma said.**

**"Yeah...mom was attached to our ears the first night she was back." **

**They laughed. It got close to sunset before the group decided to camp out. The boys slept in a tree above where the rest of the group had laid out mats to sleep in. Everyone went to sleep after they ate the fish that Miroku had caught, they were very tired having to walk a whole 12 hours earlier that day. In the middle of the night Kazuo who was half asleep saw Kagome get up and gasp so loud and run into the depths of the forest. Kazuo woke Kazuma.**

**"Get up you fool." He whispered.**

**"I don't want no more carrots! I ate too much already and its not good for ice-cream!" He muttered.**

**Kazuo laughed and then kicked Kazuma out of the tree so that he hit the ground. "What was that for?" Kazuma said.**

**"Come on mom might be in trouble, I seen her run into the forest." They got up and ran into the forest, soon they saw a woman and their mother who had her bow raised to the woman. The boys hid behind a tree to listen to the conversation.**

**"So Kagura still serving Naraku are ya!" **

**"Well well if it isn't Inuyasha's love Kagome, its been awhile." The woman smirked. "Dance of blades!" She shouted as her fan shot out red blades at Kagome, she was hit and knocked out. Kazuo and Kazuma jumped out from behind the tree pulling out their swords, the swords transformed from the angered strength they put into pulling them out. Soon they found themslevs holding gigantic swords that were heavy, but they weilded them none the less.**

**"Inuyasha and...Inuyasha?"**

**"We are not Inuyasha for the last time! God I'm starting to hate that name!" Kazuo yelled heaving the Tetsu over his shoulder.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"We are just the trouble making sons of Inuyasha and Kagome, Kazuo and Kazuma...now you will die for hurting mother!" Kazuma yelled swinging the Tetso at Kagura.**

**"Dance of the dragon!" Her fan again threw great amounts of wind and blades at the boys. All kinds of cuts were inflicted on them, they flew backwards hitting a tree. They quickly regained their balance and Kazuo grasped the Tetsu and took a swing at Kagura with so much pressure it actually penatrated the barrier that her fan put up just before the attack, he quickly swung again before she had time to put up another defense attack. He got her, he cut her hand right off, she howled in pain and got a feather from her hair it transformed into a huge feather and she flew off on it. Kazuma who was tending to Kagome walked over to Kazuo.**

**"She is losing too much blood Kazuo...she could die in a matter of minutes or even seconds." He said with tears in his eyes.**

**"What do we do?"**

**"I...I don't know."**

**Kazuo ran back and got Miroku and brought him to Kagome, explaining what happened on the way. Miroku had learned a great deal of healing potions durning the 14 years they were parted. He sent them to get a list of herbs and a certain mountain spring water. **

**This took a days time until they finally got everything, Miroku had stopped it long enough for them to get the things. They got back and helped perpare the potion. Then Miroku held Kagome up in a sitting positon to pour the contents of the bowl into her mouth. It ran along the edges of her mouth and then he laid her back down. She woke the next day, ready and stronger then ever. They asked her if she was feeling ready to go, and she kept answering "sure don't worry about me". They finally gave in and moved on. Being held back two days they really had some catching up to do, about 6 hours later they were about 4 miles from a village when an army had stopped them.**

**"You demons!" The general said pointing to Kazuo and Kazuma.**

**"What do you want old man?"**

**"Kazuo mind your tounge." Kagome scolded.**

**"You demons will be taken and slayed at this moment!" He said ordering his men to take the demons hostage.**

**"What is the meaning of this my good sir?" Miroku asked.**

**"We were ordered to slay these two at dawn, it is spreading from villages to villages that a silver haired demon has been terorizing villages, and we don't want it to happen to ours." He said emotionless.**

**"Unhand my sons!" Kagome yelled.**

**"You, these wretched creatures are your sons! How foolish of you. Take the demons to lord Kaysha. If you try anything your sons will be slain all the faster." The general took off with the twins who were angry because their sword was taken from them. Kagome watched helplessly with the rest of the group. **

**"What do we do now?" Sango asked.**

**"I'm going after them!" Kagome said. Sango grabed her arm.**

**"Are you crazy, they said that they will be slain all the faster if we disturb them. They'll find a way out of this, but we have to help anyway we can." Sango said with a smirk. "And to do that we need an old friend." She said still with the smirk. "Its long ways till dawn and we only need a few hours to find that friend."**

**"Shippo...but how do we find him?" Kagome asked.**

**"You're forgetting we have the best nose ever right Kirara." Kirara growled transforming into her bigger form.**

**Sango explaind to Miroku to stay with the girls as her and Kagome went to find Shippo who would now be 20 years old. Sango was planning to have Shippo transform as Inuyasha and jump into the village to disrupt the villages and distract them while they get Kazuo and Kazuma out of there.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shippo the Kitsune Shapeshift

**Chapter 5: Shippo the Kitsune Shapeshifter**

**Sango and Kagome soon found themselves at a small tree with a small hut next to it. Kagome got off in a hurry, she feared for her sons lives as she ran to the hut with Sango trailing after her. They stood there at the entrance together they haven't seen Shippo in 14 years, he left Sango and Miroku's care directly after Kagome and Inuyasha never returned, the kitsune was still young at the time and Kagome had been like a mother to him, after she left it was like he lost the only person to ever care about him. Now Kagome was the one who needed him, she took a deep breath and knocked on the bamboo door. A few moments later a young man answered the door, it was Shippo but he had very well changed over the 14 years, he now had long black hair that replaced the cute orange hair he had as a child, he still had elf like ears, he wore a black kimono, with silver aurmor over his shoulders that didn't look heavy, he had fangs and claws and carried a normal sword, and he was tall about 5'10.**

**He looked at Sango and Kagome. "Who are you people!" He yelled pointing his sword in their face.**

**"Shippo?" Kagome said in confusion.**

**"Yeah whats it to you?" He said still grasping his sword in their face.**

**"Its us Shippo, Sango and Kagome." Sango said. At this Shippo took the sword down but still grasped it tightly.**

**"What do ya want an award! Like I care that you're back, thanks for tellin me now you can leave." And with those words Shippo went beck inside the bamboo door. Kagome looked at Sango.**

**"I'm gonna kill'em." Sango said.**

**"No don't kill Shippo." Kagome replied.**

**"Not Shippo, just wait until I get my hands on Inuyasha."**

**"Why...what did he do?"**

**"Have you been paying attention to Shippo? Obviously Inuyasha's bad influence rubbed off on him."**

**"Oh...what do we do now?"**

**"Just watch, I've had to deal with bad mouthed children before and I'll do it again." Sango said with anger in her voice. She went in the hut and there was some noises.**

**"Come over here you little twerp!"**

**"Like I'd listen to you!"**

**"Now you will!"**

**"Owch! What are ya tryin to do kill me!"**

**"I will if I have to!"**

**Soon after what sounded like she was killing him, she came out of the hut pulling Shippo out by the ear. **

**"Now you won't back talk me anymore will ya!"**

**"No...just don't hurt me!" Shippo whined.**

**"Now Kagome explain to him whats going on."**

**"Okay, well ya see I had twins and they are Inuyasha's, I was gonna tell him I was pregnant but he told me before I could that he chose to be with Kikyo. Then I went back to my time for 14 years, my sons fell down the well, and now their half demon form has taken over their human form, Totosai made them swords like Inuyasha's called the Tetsu and Tetso. And now its going areound the villages that a silver haired demon keeps attacking harmless villages, and now a village had mistaked my sons as the colprets, now they will be executed at dawn if we can not save them. We need you to transform as Inuyasha and trick the villagers into chaseing you while we get my sons and then we will meet up with you later." Kagome said running out of breath.**

**"Wow you almost said that in one breath." Shippo said laughing.**

**"Are you going to do it or not Shippo?" Sango said.**

**"Whats in it for me?"**

**"I won't kill you." Sango said grabbing her Hiricotsu.**

**"Okay."**

**"Oh and Naraku is back Shippo, and we will need your help in destroying him for good."**

**"What hes back...this isn't good...without Inuyasha we're basically powerless."**

**"Are you not strong Shippo, with killing all of the demons when you were younger we'd think you'd be stronger then any of us."**

**"I am strong Kagome, but I'm still me, I don't have anything good about me, I'm a trouble maker now all I do is set villages on fire and stuff like that."**

**"Not anymore you won't, because now you're back with us Shippo and thats where you're staying. We were so worried when you left with no warining, and I'm sure Kagome would have been if we could've gotten a hold of her. We would have looked for you right after you left but we figured you would come back when you felt better. But you never came back." Sango said hanging her head low.**

**"You're right, now lets go save Kagome's kids!"**

**Shippo ran onto Kirara and so did the women. They rode back there safely and saw Miroku.**

**"Hey is that Shippo?"**

**"Yeah this is him alright."**

**"Wow you've grown."**

**Mihiko looked at him and ran over to him.**

**"Wow you're really cute!" She said.**

**"Uh...this is so Miroku's daughter." Shippo said and everyone laughed except Miroku.**

**"Hey its not my fault...its Sango's fault." He said smiling at his wife.**

**"Oh no you don't Miroku, you are the one who liked every woman you saw when the group was together."**

**"Yeah I do recall that memory." Kagome agreed.**

**"Yup me too." Shippo said laughing.**

**"Come on guys we have to get Kazuo and Kazuma back, before dawn. Its sunset now, so now would be a great time for you to transform Shippo.**

**"Okay." He said, then there was a purple smoke and a pop sound, and then Shippo looked exactly like Inuyasha, he didn't even keep his fox tail as he always had.**

**"Very good Shippo, now I want you to jump into the village, that means over the wall surrounding it and destroy a few huts nothing major just something to distract them." Sango said. Then they moved out Mihiko and Tihiko were to stay there and Miroku and Sango were to help Kagome in by knocking out the gaurds. Shippo had jumped in the village while Sango and Miroku did their thing. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile Kazuo and Kazuma found themsevles tied up in a hut room with nothing in it, then some gaurds walked in the room.**

**"You two can't posibly be the demon that keeps attacking villages, but I guess it makes sense that there are two of you to be at the villages at the same time, tricky little demons eh."**

**"Yeah sure wouldn't want to be them at dawn." They laughed and chuckled in their faces.**

**"I sure wouldn't want to be you two when our friends kill you." They said at the same time and then laughed. The gaurds slaped them. "And you're gonna regret you did that, 'cause when we get out of these ropes, we'll make sure you can't slap anyone ever again." Kazuo said with an evil smirk.**

**"Really how are you gonna do that with out your presious swords?" They said taking the swords out from the sheath on their sides. "Some fine swords these are, where did you get them made?"**

**Kazuo and Kazuma gasped. "Tetsu." Kazuo said. "Tetso." said Kazuma. "You're gonna pay for even touching our swords."**

**"They are some fine swords I can see why they'd get so mad over them."**

**"Soon I'll be using that sword to chop off your hand so if I were you I'd watch what I say if I were you." Kazuma chuckled, with blood running down the side of his mouth from when they slaped him. The guards slaped them again and then left the room with their swords. **

**Soon they heard alot of comotion outside of the walls.**

**"What are those screams Kazuo?"**

**"I don't know, but I got a thought, give me your hand." Kazuma lifted his tied clawed hand up to Kazuo. Kazuo took it and cut his rope then freed his legs and freed Kazuma. "Now what do ya say about going to get our skate-boards and our swords?"**

**"Lets get'em." Kazuo and Kazuma quietly snuck out of the hut,out side there were fires and people running and screaming about. The sight horrified the boys, they took off looking for the gaurds who had their stuff, all they found were their skate-boards laying on the ground, they picked them up and skated through the village dodgeing the people. They found where all of the gaurds were, they were fighting a demon, he had long silver hair, looked human but you could just tell, fuzzy dog ears atop his head like the twins, and he wore a red kimono. Kazuo and Kazuma spotted the guards who had their swords and they were using them too.**

**Kazuo and Kazuma went straight for them and grabed their swords from their hands. Then they stood up to the demon who was attacking the village.**

**"Hey you! Mind tellin us why you are attacking this place!" Kazuma yelled getting the silver haired demon's attention. He looked at the boys and went to torture some other poor defenceless hut. Just then the boys saw Kagome running torwards them, they met up with her. **

**"Come on Kazuo and Kazuma, lets go while we have the chance!" Kagome yelled at them.**

**"No chance, this village is under attack!" Kazuo told her.**

**"No its not trust me, its a distraction to get you two out of here!" After hearing this the reluctantly followed their mother out of the village and up a hill where they met Sango, Miroku, Mihiko and Tihiko. The boys out of breath, the fires smoke and debree were strong to their over sensitive noses, they passed out from the smell. **

**They awoke about two hours later to find Kagome sleeping next to them. They didn't want to wake her or anyone else, so they went down the hill, following their ears to the sound of rushing water. They soon found a small spring by the base of a mountain, where they now bathed.**

**"Kazuma I don't think I can take much more of this, with the fires and we're bound to be acused again." Kazuo said as he lowerd his head into the water washing his short silver hair.**

**"Eh, being here has its benefits too Kazuo, I mean we don't have to go to school."**

**"Yeah, but look at us, we're like freaks, have you seen what you look like?"**

**"Yeah and I don't even need a mirror all I gotta do is look at you." Kazuma smirked.**

**"Okay stop joking."**

**"But I'm not. Anyways we should get back now before someone sees we're not there."**

**"Yeah and I want to know who that guy was." They got out and got their clothes on and then went back to where Kagome and evryone else was. It was morning everyone was just passed out by the energy they spent. When they got back it was about early in the afternoon, and everyone was awake. Kagome looked up as they were walking up the hill to where she was. Shippo walked next to Kagome to see her two children. He stared at them weird and they lost their temper.**

**"Would you quit staring at us! You're making us feel uncomfortable!" They yelled.**

**"Yep their Inuyasha's boys!" Shippo yelled.**

**"Urr...We never met the guy so he is not our father! We could care less what happens to him!" Kazuo said.**

**"Mother." Kazuma began. "Who was that guy from the village earlier this morning?"**

**"It was Shippo, he is a shapeshifter."**

**"Yeah but who was he shaped as? I think I've seen that guy before, in my dreams, he was hurting someone, it was weird. But he was hurting someone I know."**

**"Wha...wha...what? Shippo was shaped as...as...as...as your fa...father Inuyasha. You couldn't have possibly known him not even in your dreams, cause you've never seen him." Kagome said fearingly.**

**"But I did! Shippo can you shape as him again?"**

**"Sure." Shippo said putting a leaf on his head, then there was smoke and a pop sound, and then you could see Shippo as Inuyasha. Long silver hair, golden eyes, and a red kimono.**

**"Thats our so called father? Or at least what he looks like."**

**"Yeah, thats him, the guy in my dream, well I really didn't see his face but I saw the red kimono and long silver hair." Kazuma said.**

**"I've heard enough, lets get going." Kagome said turning away from her sons and Shippo trying to hide the tears in her eyes.**

**"Yeah I'm gettin bored." Mihiko said tiredly. **

**Shippo turned back to normal. Miroku and Sango walked by Kagome making sure she was okay. Mihiko as always tried to stay close to Shippo, Kazuo, and Kazuma. Tihiko stayed by her parents, giving Kazuo the evil stare that made him shudder.**

**"I'm gettin sick of that stare." He said shuddering.**

**They moved along, for three days straight, Kagome had not talked to her sons or for that matter anyone else. They stopped one night in a village, it was small and quiet. They got a room in a Inn. They went straight to sleep with no words. In the middle of the night Kazuo and Kazuma smelt something that made them shudder and grab the hilt of Tetso and Tetsu. They got up leading the way outside, trying not to wake anyone else up, they got outside and they seen him. Long silver hair, golden eyes that were replaced with red eyes, and a red kimono. **

**"Shippo stop playin around." Kazuo said.**

**"Kazuo." Kazuma whispered to Kazuo. "We passed Shippo inside, he couldn't have made it out here, plus the scent is different."**

**"Oh." Kazuo looked over at the guy. "What is it you want! Who are you!"**

**The man smirked, and chuckled. Kazuo and Kazuma's hands were on their swords. **


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha the full blooded

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha the full blooded and Naraku**

**The man looked at them now with such anger and hate. "Where is he! Are you two his new incarnations! Come on out with it already!" He said. Kazuo and Kazuma looked confused.**

**"What are you talking about? Stupid idiot! Who are you and what do you want!" Kazuo yelled getting fed up with this game.**

**"Naraku! Where is Naraku!" **

**"Who are you! And what would we know of Naraku!" Kazuma said.**

**"Fine then you'll just have to answer to my claws!" The man retracted his claws and aimed them straight for Kazuo. Then a yell came from the darkness.**

**"SIT BOY!" It was Kagome, the man fell to the ground. He got up and gasped as she came slowly into the light. **

**"Ka..gome." The man gasped softly, staring at her, he lowered his claws but still was on his gaurd.**

**"Be carefull Inuyasha. I will hunt you down if you should kill _my_ sons." Kagome said with a slight painfullness to her voice, as she tried to hold back the tears.**

**"Your sons? Hmph...as if I'd be interested in them, I only care to kill Naraku, not babysit a couple of 2 yearolds." He said sticking his nose in the air.**

**"We are not 2 yearolds! We're 14 thank you very much!" Kazuma and Kazuo said sticking their noses in the air the same as Inuyasha.**

**"14!..." Inuyasha had sounded surprized. "Are they...I mean..."**

**"Yes Inuyasha, they are your sons." Kagome said. "I would have told you but the day I found out and went to tell you, you told me before hand that you choose Kikyo and so I screamed in my head and went back to my time to raise _my_ sons on _my_ own!" Tears now had befallen Kagome's eyes.**

**"Kagome..."**

**"Stop it Inuyasha! And sorry won't do it either! You should have been smarter if you known you would have chose Kikyo for that matter you shouldn't have let me stay with you!"**

**"This is Inuyasha! The man so posed to be our father! I think not, you hurt mother long ago and now you shall pay!" Kazuo yelled. "Tetsu!" He drew Tetsu transforming it ever so fully, and with the anger a rage flowing in his viens he raised the sword at Inuyasha.**

**"Kazuo! Stop it enough, I do not want him dead! Leave him be. Go back Inuyasha go back to that dead piece of clay Kikyo that you always wanted!" Kagome's soft gentle voice that Inuyasha had once known had been replaced with a cruel and cold voice. **

**"Kagome...why are you so cruel! You never used to be like this, you were never mean unless you said "SIT" but that was because of me, why are you bringing Kikyo into this!"**

**"Because Inuyasha didn't you know...She was already brought into this! First when she took you from me! Second when she met _my _sons and spoke _very_ coldly about me! And I'm tired of being pushed around and holding my feelings inside like a child I speak my mind now and I won't let you do that to me again!" Kagome's face had now been run over by tears pouring out of her eyes and the yelling wasn't helping any. Just then a noise was heard and a evil but familiar voice appeared.**

**"Kill them Kill them all." It said. Then Kazuma's eyes glazed over with red and he drew his sword Tetso and pointed it at Kagome.**

**"Kazuma! Whats wrong?" Kagome yelled in fear looking at the tip of the sword which was inches from her face.**

**"You shall die." The voice was not Kazuma's voice.**

**"Naraku! What the hell are you up to now! Stop toying with me!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"Kazuma! Are you crazy thats mother! Drop your hold on the Tetso or I shall have to fight you!" Kazuo said taking his sword away from Inuyasha and now pointing it at Kazuma. Kazuma smirked and faught Kazuo, they sword faught even though Kazuo didn't really know how to he did as good as he could, but Kazuma faught like he was a pro at it.**

**"Its Naraku he is controling him. Naraku come at me if you want leave them out of this!" Kagome yelled getting an arrow up to her bow. Kagome had no choice and Kazuo couldn't keep it up much longer, she aimed the arrow for Kazuma's sword Tetso. She let go of the bow and the purple light fell around the arrow, it hit the target and transformed the Tetso back to its original state. Seeing this Kazuma looked up, he saw a woman suddenly he jumped up onto the giant feather with her and they flew off into the distance. They couldn't stop it, Kazuo felt so useless.**

**"Kagura! Stupid wretch!" Inuyasha yelled. Just then Miroku, Sango and Shippo appeared outside. And out of the forest Naraku appeared, a man under a whit baboon pelt.**

**"Naraku!" Sango yelled getting her weapon ready. "Hiricotsu!" She heaved the heavy weapon easily into the air, but Naraku steped on it and jumped off of it. **

**"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled. He tried to suck Naraku into the wind tunnel, but Naraku thew a Saimyosho nest at his wind tunnel. "Saimyosho!" Miroku yelled quickly sealing up the hole in his right hand. Kazuo didn't know what to do he was still shocked at how Miroku and Sango came out of the Inn so quickly.**

**Shippo retracted his claws. "Cresant Cut!" He yelled and from sliceing through the air there was a cresant shape that came from his claws and attacked Naraku, who had not been aware of such an attack and was struck. But that wasn't the end Naraku had gotten stronger over all of the years. Kazuo finally came back to his senses and got Tetsu ready.**

**"Take this!" Kazuo yelled swinging the Tetsu at Naraku just as he was getting up, he had no time to dodge the attack and again he was forced down on the ground.**

**"How do you like my stronger Sacred Arrow Naraku!" Kagome shot another arrow this time piercing Naraku, that was the final blow, he was gone. "did we get him?" Kagome said catching her breath.**

**"It was just a pupet, as usual Naraku wouldn't dare come out in the open, though I must say that he has gotten stronger, you can tell by how strong his pupets are getting." Miroku said wiping the sweat from his forehead.**

**"Yeah, they are." Sango said looking over at Kagome noticing the tears streaming out of her eyes. "Whats wrong Kagome?" Then she looked at Kazuo and noticed Kazuma wasn't there. "Where is Kazuma?" She asked worriedly.**

**"Hes gone, Naraku has control of him, hes gone...gone." Kagome said blankly, with no feeling to her voice just sadness.**

**"Kagome." Sango said holding her, letting her cry in her kimono. "Its okay we'll get him back. Naraku will perish." Sango tried to reasure her.**

**Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who had not changed at all in age. "Inuyasha hey whats new?"**

**"Nothing much, just trying to kill Naraku as usual."**

**"Ah!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kazuo surounded her asking "What happened?" "Oh no..."**

**"What Kagome?" Inuyasha said.**

**"If Naraku has Kazuma, then he has half of the Shikon No Tama Jewel!" She yelled.**

**"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.**

**"Well the other half is on Kazuo's neck."**

**"Oh if Naraku is stronger then when we last faught him then he is definatly unbeatable with half of the jewel." Shippo said.**

**"Typical of you to say that Shippo, just like a child." Inuyasha said with a chuckle.**

**"Oh yeah speaking of childish, mind telling us why you are attacking villages now?"**

**"What are you talking about Shippo?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Kazuo and Kazuma were mistaked for you in a village away from here. The guy said a silver haired demon in a red kimono was attacking villages for no reason. Mind telling us what that was about?"**

**Inuyasha was silent. "I attacked a few villages looking for...Kagome."**

**"What was that Inuyasha I don't think I heard you."**

**"Kagome! I was looking for Kagome!"**

**"Why was that?" Kagome said.**

**"Because I have my reasons."**

**"Okay can we please argue in the morning, I'm tired and so is Miroku." Sango said.**

**"Inuyasha please join our group, we could use the help." Miroku said. **

**Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kazuo, and Inuyasha went into the Inn and laid back down. Soon everyone was asleep except for Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**Kagome got up and went outside without noticing Inuyasha was still awake, she couldn't sleep knowing one of her sons were under Naraku's control. She sat under a tree looking up at the night sky, falling into a daze, she remembered when Kazuo and Kazuma first started school, how they didn't want to leave her side. They kept thinking that someone was going to hurt her, then the sound of footsteps woke her from the beautiful daze. It was Inuyasha.**

**"What do you want?" She snapped at him.**

**"Just to see how you were doing."**

**"I'd be alot better if I hadn't have run into you, but I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Kagome said wiping her fallen tears, she caught herself crying alot, and it started when she saw Inuyasha.**

**"Why do you hate me so Kagome, this is not like you?"**

**"Because Inuyasha! How would you feel if you were pregnant by the person you love and he leaves you for the first woman he fell in love with who happened to be a walking clay body with no emotions, and your her rencarnation not to mention!"**

**"Well its not my fault! I didn't know you were!"**

**"You never gave me the time of day to tell you before you told me that Kikyo was the one you spend your life with!"**

**"..."**

**"Thats what I thought! Why don't you go back to that clay dead girlfriend of yours!" Kagome yelled then she got up and ran into a forest that was nearby.**

**Inuyasha satyed for a moment thinking of what Kagome had said and how she said it, she had never been that cruel before. Then he heard a scream, it was Kagome's scream, he quickly got up and ran as fast as he could to where she was in the forest, standing by her was a man, he was wearing brown he had black hair and blue eyes.**

**"Ah Koga its been awhile!" She yelled again, this was what she was yelling about.**

**"Urr...ya idiot I thought you were dieing when you screamed like that!"**

**"Ah mut face." Koga said**

**"Flea bag." Inuyasha relpied.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kagome and Inuyasha's Confes

**Chapter 7: Kagome and Inuyasha's confessions!**

**"What do you think you're doing here wolf boy?" Inuyasha asked rudely watching as Koga embraced Kagome.**

**"Well Naraku is out and about so I tracked the smell here, and found Kagome in the process." Koga said smiling at Kagome.**

**Inuyasha just stood there and growled lowly, he was offended. **

**"Well we would love to stay and chat but we have traveling to do tomorrow." Inuyasha said.**

**"Oh why don't you just go and play dead half mutt." **

**Inuyasha was so mad you could see it in his face, it was turning red, he wasn't just mad because Koga was flirting with Kagome but the fact that Inuyasha had no good comebacks. **

**"Whatever you two have fun. I'm not gonna waist my time."**

**"Wait I'm comming, sorry Koga maybe we can catch up next time." Kagome said.**

**"Well we're headed in the same direction maybe I could join you."**

**"That would be great, we need strong allies as such."**

**"Fine then its settled, I'll catch up to you guys tomorrow." Koga said disappearing into a tornado looking thing.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome walked off into the forest slowly walking back towards the Inn. **

**"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.**

**"Like its any of your buisness I just might go with Koga. He sure seems alot nicer and actually care about my well being."**

**Inuyasha was getting steamed up again, he couldn't help it.**

**"Can I ask you something Kagome?"**

**"Depends...what is it?"**

**"Kazuo and Kazuma, they are mine too, how were they growing up?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome could tell the sincerity in his voice.**

**Kagome stopped, she didn't want to forgive him, he had a right to know but then again.. "You would know if you were there Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha looked down, he was tired of getting put down, but Kagome had the right to, but he felt like shit. Kagome looked at him, they both had stopped dead in their tracks.**

**"They...they were just like you, a couple of troublemakers, always rushing into things without thinking them through, reckless always endangering themselves, but all together they were great kids and still are." Kagome stopped she could feel the warmth of tears in her eyes.**

**Inuyasha looked at her. "I am Kagome, I am truely sorry. I don't know how Naraku gained control of him but I want you to know that, I'm going to do everything to get Kazuma back, if I have to die trying I will."**

**Kagome let the tears fall, she couldn't control them. **

**"Why?! Why Inuyasha?!" Kagome stopped in between sobs. "Why did you leave me for Kikyo?! All she ever wanted you to do was become human! I never wanted to change you! I loved you as a half demon!...and still do." Kagome yelled, falling to her knees.**

**Inuyasha stared blankly at her, he walked over to her and knelt by her side, he tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away. He held her arms down and hugged her, rocking her gently in his arms as she cried.**

**Nearby up in the trees, Kazuo watched, he saw them argue and now he watched them as his mother cried. He looked closely and even saw a single tear fall from Inuyasha's eyes. Kazuo went back to the Inn and went to sleep, he knew in his heart that Inuyasha was true by his word, but could he trust him?**

**Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the Inn and went to sleep, Kagome knew she wasn't going to get the answer she desperately seeked from Inuyasha.**

**The next morning was very bright out, they decided not to leave until they knew exactly where they were headed, it would just make more sense. Inuyasha however was demoted, him and Miroku were both on children duty. They sat on a fence seperating the forest from the village, and watched as the kids were either training or playing. Mihiko and Tihiko were training their exterminator skills together, and Shippo was sword fighting Kazuo. Inuyasha watched as Kazuo was fighting, there was only one problem with Kazuo's technique...he rushed into the battle without thinking of his strategy first, something Inuyasha did as well..well not anymore. **

**"Kazuo, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kazuo gave him a dirty look, but remembered everything he had said about helping to get his brother back last night. "Sure why not." Kazuo said walking up to Inuyasha.**

**They walked into the forest after telling Miroku they would be right back. They made it to a small clearing.**

**"Now, draw your sword." Inuyasha said.**

**"What? Why?" **

**"Because if you are to be in battle, I can't promise I would always be there when you get in-over-your-head. So I want to teach you my skills. Are you the oldest between you and Kazuma?"**

**"Yeah by like 2 minutes."**

**"I figured as much. You have too much soul and errogance. You get too impatient, and you feel the need to strike first, am I right?"**

**"Urr.."**

**"Thought so. Don't you urr me boy. Now come, draw your sword. And give it everything you got." Inuyasha said.**

**Kazuo grabbed hold of Tetsu, and readied himself. "Aren't you gonna get your sword ready?"**

**"Hmph...I won't need it just yet. Now come at me." **

**Kazuo grined and ran at Inuyasha, Inuyasha quickly punched him in the face and stopped him making him fall backwards. Inuyasha lended a hand to Kazuo to help him up but he refused to take his hand.**

**"Why did you punch me?!" Kazuo yelled wipeing the blood from his mouth.**

**"Because you're not thinking, make a strategy before you attack, imagine it in your head and study others battle techniques, trust me they help. Don't rush into anything without knowing what you're going to do first, or you'll lose every battle. And trust me the pain you felt in my fist just think of it twenty times worse just its a hole in your stomache or a limb getting taken off." Inuyash paused. "Now come at me again. This time think."**

**Kazuo stood there for a moment, he analyzed how fast Inuyasha was, clearly way faster than he himself. But maybe if he jumped in the air and cut to the side...left side. Kazuo readied himself, he ran at Inuyasha, Inuyasha readied himself for another blind attack. But no Kazuo jumped in the air just before he reached Inuyasha and came down possing as he was going to cut Inuyasha straight down the middle but he quickly moved his sword the the left and swiped at Inuyasha's stomache. Inuyasha jumped back quickly. **

**"Good again!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**Kazuo kept comming at him swinging his sword vigurously. Inuyasha reached to his hilt and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, it transformed as he took it out of the hilt. Kazuo stopped in amazement at the sword, it was mighty. **

**"Now one day when we're in a fight I'll show you what a sword is really capable of." Inuyasha stopped and put Tetsusaiga away. "Now thats enough for today, go beat Shippo now, and remember think and learn."**

**Kazuo rushed off, but he stopped in place and turned to Inuyasha.**

**"Thanks Inuyasha..." He said.**

**"Anytime Kazuo..." Kazuo smiled and rushed off. "son."**

**When Inuyasha finally walked back he found Koga there and everyone was ready to go.**

**"Augh...you were actually serious wolf."**

**"Shut up mutt. Kagome would you mind introducing me to everyone I don't know, I don't like to travel not knowing my companion's names."**

**Kagome looked up from packing. "Sure, of course you know Sango and Miroku, you also know Shippo, he just grew up some. These are Sango and Miroku's daughters Tihiko and Mihiko, and this is my son Kazuo...his brother Kazuma was taken by Naraku last night."**

**"Thats terrible Kagome, I'm honored that you let me accompany you all." Koga said with sincerity. **

**Inuyasha just rolled his eyes not wanting to be-little himself infront of his son, who he was desperately trying to get on the good side of. They were all ready, Kazuo got on his skateboard carrying his brother's skateboard in hand. They all left the village and continued their search for Naraku.**

**Meanwhile**

**Kazuma found himself in a poorly dimmed room, his chest was burning. He went the the light of a torch on the wall, and looked at his chest, the half jewel around his neck was all black and absorbed into his chest. His chest burned something awful, he fell to the floor feeling his body changing. His eyes turned red and were glowing, his face was changing from a dog demon to normal and kept flashing like that, his stomache felt like it was boiling, his legs were kicking and his claws were in the floor litteraly. **

**He howled so loudly it shook himself. When he arose, he wasn't himself, he was in a cage a cell, and across from him sat a full body mirror. He had changed dramatically, his eyes red with no pupil, purple marks were on both sides of his cheeks, he had torn his kimono shirt off revealing fully abs and muscles, his claws had grown longer as did his fangs, his hair was still silver and short. He punched the mirror and shattered it to pieces.**

**He was now taken over by his demon blood.**

**"My plan worked well, very well indeed. Tainting the jewel piece I had before Kagome had taken it, I was hoping for Kagome to be taken over by it but, her son is even better. He shall tear them all to shreads, one by one and piece by piece." Naraku's voice was heard. **

**And there in the dark he sat, watching and waiting, for his plan to fall into action.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I actually thought I was done with this story, but I read it last night and got more ideas for it, so be expecting more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: Somethings Never Change

_**Chapter 8: Somethings Never Change**_

_**They started off, after packing their bleongings. Kagome was so distant, the only person she paid attention to was Kuzuo, and even he noticed how distant she had become.**_

_**"Mom I'm gonna skateboard off this bridge!"**_

_**Kazuo said testing his mother.**_

_**"Uh huh." Kagome mummbled.**_

_**Kazuo had a crazy look on his face as he just stopped in astonishment, there wasn't even a bridge around. Inuyasha notcied Kagome looking at him, he looked at her as she walked beside him and Koga. Inuyasha looked at her, her beautiful dark brown hair wrapped around her face as the wind blowed, her brown eyes were deeper than ever, she was still so young, but how. Then something snapped Inuyasha out of his daze.**_

_**"There is going to be a storm, let's find shelter." Koga said, sounding like a leader. **_

_**"Who said you were boss?!" Inuyasha yelled. **_

_**"Shut up, I just want whats best for our commrads, you know they're mostly human! Mutt face!"**_

_**"You two stop arguing! The clouds are dark Inuyasha, almost black, we should really find shelter." Sango said stoping the fight between the wolf and the dog.**_

_**They all went off looking for shelter, but they had to split up, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga were in the first group , though Kagome didn't want to split apart from Kazuo but she knew he'd be fine. Kazuo, Tihiko, and Mihiko were in the next, and the Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and of course Kirara. They decided to meet back whenever they found a cave or an empty hut.**_

_**Kagome didn't say much, Inuyasha and Koga were too busy arguing again. So Kagome was the one looking around.**_

_**Kazuo was getting annoyed at Tihiko giving him evil looks, and Mihiko's constant talking. **_

_**"Tihiko! Stop looking at me like that! We're companions could we at least get along?"**_

_**"Hell no, you're a demon and I don't trust you." Tihiko said.**_

_**"Don't mind her Kazuo I like you." Mihiko said smiling.**_

_**"Uh...thanks..I guess." Kazuo looked up. When he did saw a cave in the side of a cliff. "look there is a cave, lets check it out, make sure its safe."**_

_**They ran to the entrance of the cave, they peered in.**_

_**"Come on lets go in and look around." Mihiko suggested.**_

_**They all went in suddenly a rock blocked the entrance of the cave.**_

_**"What the hell?!" Tihiko yelled.**_

_**They saw a pair of glowing eyes deeper in the cave. Kazuo drew his Tetsu, and Tihiko grasped her sword.**_

_**"Mihiko get behind me now." Tihiko said. **_

_**"Umm...just a thought but where is behind you?" Mihiko said, it was so dark in the cave that they could'nt even see.**_

_**The eyes were getting closer, it came into sight but all they could see was the face because its eyes. It was a demon for sure, but what was it. They could tell it was pretty tall, of a course red eyes, its face was that of a man. Kazuo sent a blow to the cave entrance where that rock was blocking it. Only pieces of the rock blasted apart, but still filling the cave with pathes of light, but not much since there was a storm coming. Still they saw the man with all black hair, a pale purple kimono, and bloddy claws. The demon slashed at Kazuo sending him flying into the side of the cave. Kazuo barely opened his eyes but saw the demon holding Tihiko by the neck Kazuo jumped up, he ran up to the demon barring his fangs, and tightening his grip on Tetsu.**_

_**"Let her go! Now!" He yelled.**_

_**Tihiko was passed out, her last vision was of a demon, the demon she hated standing up for her. The demon laughed. "As if a mere dog such as you could stand up to me, Tokenmaru!"**_

_**"Urr..."**_

_**Kazuo wanted...no needed to protect her and Mihiko who was crying in the corner, Kazuo could smell Mihiko's blood. 'how long was I passed out for?' He thought to himself. He jumped up in the air and put his sword out towards the demon, he forced all of his force in his Tetsu, he hadn't transformed the sword since when he faught Kagura. But he did now, because of the need to protect a human. He sliced the demons arm off, the one holding Tihiko. The demon growled in pain, then slashed his claws at Kazuo, but Kazuo quickly moved back, as he saw Inuyasha do, and went for the demons stomache. He sliced the demon in half, and watched as the demon slid apart. Kazuo looked over at Tihiko and Mihiko. Kazuo sent Mihiko for the others to tell them of what happend and that for now they had a cave for shelter. Mihiko ran, she was fine except for her arm where the demon slung her. Kazuo stayed by Tihiko, after about 10 minutes she slowly opened her to see Kazuo fell asleep sitting against the cave wall beside her. She sat up and looked around she saw the slain demon.**_

_**'Did he do this for me?' She thought to herself.**_

_**"Oh you're awake." Kazuo said opening his eyes.**_ _**"I'm glad you're okay."**_

_**"Why did you save me, I had it under control." Tihiko said gritting her teeth, that wasn't what she wanted to say but she couldn't break her barrier.**_

_**"I can't believe you! Yeah you sure showed him, especially when he had you by the neck and you passed out. He could have killed you had I not cut his arm off!"**_

_**"The only reason I even rushed into battle was because he was going to kill you when he threw you into the wall!' She yelled covering her mouth afterwards.**_

_**"Ha! You do like me!" **_

_**"You can't be serious...I was just..."She was cut off by sounds of footsteps. She tried to stand but she fell back down. Kazuo went over to her, at first she resisted but then she gave in and put her arm around Kazuo's neck and Kazuo put his arm around her waist and helped her between the rocks that was once blocking the cave. They walked out Tihiko limping in her step, but Kazuo helped her walk. Their parents, Shippo, Kirara, Koga and Mihiko were standing by the cave as Kazuo and Tihiko were walking out.**_

_**"Are you alright?!" Sango and Kagome said running up to their children hugging them and saying mushy-gushy stuff to them. **_

_**"Mom I can handle myself, I'm okay just a bump on the head that's all, but we found a cave, if someone wants to volunteer to clean the demon guts out of it." Kazuo said. **_

_**"I know just the two to do it too, Inuyasha and Koga, since you two can do nothing but argue how about you go clean it." Kagome siad.**_

_**"Haha!" Kazuo laughed pointing at Inuyasha and Koga.**_

_**"Oh and you Kazuo maybe this will teach you to clean up after yourself." Kagome added.**_

_**"Haha!" Inuyasha and Koga laughed.**_

_**Koga felt wierd being there...he actually felt comfortable, and like he belonged with that group.**_

_**"Miroku where do you think you're going?!"**_ _**Sango said as she saw Miroku slowly creeping away. "You can help monk." **_

_**Miroku made a face but went with Inuyasha, Koga, and Kazuo. They cleaned pretty fast actually.**_

_**"So kazuo you killed that huge demon by yourself?" Koga asked.**_

_**"Yeah I got knocked out for a minute though. I guess I still need to improve." Kazuo said smiling sitting against a wall of the cave. **_

_**There was a fire lit in the middle of the cave and the group surrounded the fire. Kagome noticed that Kazuo was becomming comfortable there, with all of her old friends. She was happy in a way, but she couldn't be happy...no not knowing Naraku had her other son..her Kazuma. Tihiko sat next to Mihiko and their parents, but all the while Tihiko thought of Kazuo of what he did for her, but she did not look at him, she didn't know how to look at him. She usually looked at him with hate, but she couldn't possibly hate him now.**_

_**The storm was a great one, they had to even move deeper into the cave to sleep. Sango and Miroku lay together using two sleeping bags, Mihiko and Tihiko shared a sleeping bag, Shippo and Kirara had one, Koga had his, Kazuo had one, and Kagome had one, Inuyasha though always slept sitting up against the cave walls. **_

_**Kagome got up when she was sure everyone was sleeping, she knew Inuyasha was still awake, she wanted to talk to him still, she wanted the answers to her questions. So many ran through her head and clouded her thoughts so that she could not think straight. She walked to the entrance to the cave and looked out watching the rain, she felt him, she felt the hand on her shoulder, she turned slowly around to see Inuyasha standing there looking at her. She turned back to watch the rain, she wanted him, she needed him, but she knew she couldn't have him, not then. She couldn't even speak to him, not without asking him questions or crying, she just stood there not moving. **_

_**"Kagome..." He said slowly.**_

_**"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say my name Inuyasha, how long I've waited for you to show up one day in my apartment...but it never happened. Do you know how many dreams I've had, some horrible and some so good I cried when I woke. All I've ever wanted was to be by your side...so just answer the same question I ask myself everyday...why?"**_

_**Inuyasha was speechless...he couldn't say anything at all, there was nothing he could say. He had made many wrong decisions in his life but this one he knew he was going to pay for it with his life. He knew now that he shouldn't have left, but he wanted what was best for Kagome and that meant leaving her, but he had no idea that she had become pregnant.**_

_**"Kagome I have no excuse for what I did. I have no explanation, nothing. All I know is I never stopped thinking of you, not even for a second, I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you or even if I can, so I'm gonna stay by your side until I die. I'm not good with all this mushy stuff but I don't know how else to put this." Inuyasha said looking down.**_

_**"I'm not ready to forgive you. I might never be ready to forgive you...So why do you stay here?" **_

_**"Because they are my sons, and I will not abandon them when they need me. There is something you need to know though Kagome. But I musn't tell you just yet, be paitient and you will know the truth." With that Inuyasha retrieved back into the cave, leaving Kagome there lost in her mind again.**_

_**Kagome later went back in and fell asleep, although she kept waking for fear that something would happen to Kazuo. The morning was filled with the scent of fresh rain and flowers, the sun was bright over head, and the air was moist. Everyone figured with such a nice morning they would get a move on later and enjoy a breakfast, although not everyone could enjoy such. Kagome and Sango were cooking by the fire, and trying to teach Tihiko and Mihiko to cook, but Tihiko often got bored of the house wife duties and went off with the guys. Shippo, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha went off to do whatever it is that they do...**_

_**"Inuyasha!" Kazuo yelled. **_

_**"Yeah? What is it Kazuo?" Inuyasha said turning towards his son.**_

_**"Well I was wondering...umm.."**_

_**"You want to continue training?" Inuyasha said smiling.**_

_**"Yeah! I mean if you're not too scared of loosing!" Kazuo yelled walking into the forest. **_

_**Inuyasha smiled, he knew what Kazuo meant, because he was never good at thanking someone either. Inuyasha was troubled at the thought that he was getting to know Kazuo better than Kazuma..he wanted to know everything about them. Inuyasha walked after Kazuo, they stayed in the forest and trained for until breakfast was done anyway. Shippo was talking with Miroku about the next direction they're going to take. Koga though was troubled by a scent, he went to Kagome, who was in the cave with Sango and Mihiko.**_

_**"Kagome, something has come up. I will return, but not anytime soon, my clan needs me. Please, you all can go on." Koga said holding Kagome's hand in his, then he left in his tornadoe thingy again.**_

_**"What do you think was troubling Koga?" Sango asked.**_

_**"I don't know but it has something to do with the wolf demon tribe I bet." Kagome said.**_

_**Everyone ate when Kagome announced that it was time to eat. Kagome told them of Koga's absence.**_

_**"I think I know why he left." Inuyasha said, shoving a chopstick full of ramen into his mouth. "I can smell the scent of wolf blood. It may be his clan." **_

_**"But they've been through so much over these years...well at least when I was here." Kagome said.**_

_**When they finished eating they packed up and went on the move again. Shippo and Kazuo were becoming close durring the walking, with Mihiko flirting with the both of them the whole way. Tihiko distant as always, Miroku flirting with his wife Sango, and Inuyasha in the front of the group with Kagome not far behind. They had made it to the western mountain region, they came across a mountain village before it got dark out. They stopped because Miroku heard some farmers talking about a demon terrorizing the village.**_

_**"Oh come on what would be better than us all fighting side-by-side again, helping villages on our way to defeat Naraku? What could be better than the good ol' days?" Miroku said.**_

_**"Uh...hes got a point I mean we could also use the experience to better our attacks." Kagome said agreeing.**_

_**"Fine then. I'm clearly out numbered." Inuyasha said. Really deep down he wanted it to be the way it used to be too. "Whats this demon look like old man?" Inuyasha asked one of the farmers.**_

_**"Well, she is a tall one, and looks kinda human, but don't be fooled, for her eyes are a bright green, her hair is as black as onyx and long past her waist, the weirdest black ears like cat ears atop her head, and a long black tail, her skin as pale as the moon, she wears armor, blue-silver like armor, with a black kimono underneath. That is all we know of her, oh and that everywhere she appears the scent of cherryblossoms is left behind." **_

_**"Sounds like a beauty..." Miroku whispered to Shippo, who agreed.**_

_**"I heard that monk!" Sango yelled.**_

_**Miroku flinched. "Sorry dear!"**_

_**They rented two rooms at the village's inn before checking out the surroundings, Kazuo, Shippo, Tihiko, and Mihiko got one room, and Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha got the other. Too many people for one room. After they got settled into their rooms, they all split up to search for clues...HAHA scooby doo...Its my story I can talk in it if I want. They all split up to see if they could detect any traces of the demon woman, of course their groups were the same, the kids and the adults.**_

_**Inuyasha and his group went deep into the forest, it was already dark out by this time, they came to a clearing and on the otherside was a stone cliff wall. Inuyasha couldn't detect a demon scent but here he could smell cherryblossoms strongly. And then she appeared the woman they were searching for, she was in the air on the back of a dragon, the dragon was black with a red tint and was as big as Kirara when she is transformed. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword, Kirara transformed, and everyone else got ready.**_

_**"So hostile." The woman said. "Lets see now, ah, you must be Inuyasha." She said pointing towards Inuyasha. **_

_**Inuyasha growled. "How in the hell do you know my name?!"**_

_**"Oh, I've heard so much about you, but its all just demon talk. But you know nothing about me, how rude of me, I am NekoTomay, just call me Tomay though. Of course the first part of my name gives away what kind of demon I must be. Just like yours Inu..yasha." Tomay said jumping off of her dragon, landing on her feet.**_

_**"Cats always land on their feet." Miroku said purring like a cat.**_

_**"Monk!" Sango said punching him in the stomache.**_

_**"I love you dear." Miroku said holding his stomache.**_

_**"Enough, I didn't come here to fight." Tomay said.**_

_**"Then why did you come here?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"To help you. I have the information you seek, for you see I can read minds. And I know where Naraku is. He has taken form of Lord Himora as you may already know, but deep within these mountains you will come across his castle."**_

_**"Why are you telling us this?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of anger in his voice.**_

_**"Because, I want Naraku dead just as much as you do, trust me. We will meet again, oh by the way, you're kinda cute Inuyasha, I'll be checking up on you." Tomay said then disappeared with her dragon.**_

_**"Who does she think she is?! Comming here like that...and she flirted with you, you let her flirt with you." Kagome said, her cheeks turning red.**_

_**"Whats it to you? Ya jealous, now you know how I feel when Koga flirts with you!"**_

_**"Whos jealous, I could care less! I just want my son back so I can go back to my time with my boys!"**_

_**"They're mine too!"**_

_**"You weren't there!"**_

_**"You never told me!"**_

_**"You didn't care!"**_

_**"You never gave me a chance!"**_

_**Kagome and Inuyasha argued like that back and forth for a while.**_

_**"Sango you wanna just go back to the inn...we'll have it by ourselves for a while..." Miroku said.**_

_**"You dirty monk...race you there!" **_

_**Sango and Miroku took off back to the inn, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome there arguing, with Kirara watching them. **_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**The darkness set in around his body, he could feel the cold around him, his new features were very distinct, you could tell he was full blooded. The place where the half jewel once was, was now just a black spot from where the jewel was absorbed. He heard voices, so many voices, his head was clouded, he couldn't remember his mother or brother, only visions remained of them. A voice was louder than the rest of them, it was calling to him.**_

_**"Kazuma, Kazuma, you must kill them, you must kill them all Kazuma, before they kill you." The voice was so deep and sinister. "Go and kill, kill the one named Inuyasha!"**_

_**Then the cell was opened, and hung infront of him was a piece of red cloth, not just any ordinary cloth but cloth from the fire rat. He smelt the cloth, then snatched it up and took off into the darkness.**_

_**"Shippo we've been at this for hours, they probably already got her. Can we go back now?" Mihiko complained. **_

_**"Fine, lets go back, geesh I can do without the whining." Shippo said rubbing his temples.**_

_**"Now you know how I feel." Kazuo whispered.**_

_**Shippo laughed. They all got back noticing that Inuyasha and Kagome had not returned and by the sound comming from Sango and Miroku's room they knew why. Shippo, Tihiko, and Mihiko went to sleep in their sleeping bags as usual. Kazuo though, couldn't fall asleep he got up and went out the back sliding door and sat on the ledge of the inn, he couldn't help thinking of his brother.**_

_**"Why, why not me?" Kazuo thought aloud.**_

_**Someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Kazuo." A familiar voice said to him. "Come on lets take a walk."**_

_**It was Tihiko, he couldn't believe it, she actually said something without insulting him. 'Its time.' Tihiko thought to herself. 'Its time I break my barrier, I can trust him.' They walked for a while niether talking, finally they stopped beneath a tree.**_

_**"Whats the catch? Is this where you kill me?" Kazuo joked.**_

_**"Haha, very funny. No, I just figured, I might as well trust you since we're going to be spending alot more time together, you know with the way that Inuyasha has us paired up."**_

_**Little did they know that Inuyasha was in the trees, he had taken Kagome back to the inn and went to find Kazuo. But he figured he'd stay hidden and watch, plus he knew Kazuo couldn't smell him because he smelled like him.**_

_**"Why do you blame yourself all of the time? Tihiko asked.**_

_**"I don't know, I just feel like I could've done something more to help Kazuma. And Inuyasha I don't know if I can accept him as my father...and mom, now she is just so messed up, this isn't good for her, she doesn't need to go through this, she lost the love of her life 14 years ago, and now she lost her son to her worst enemy. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I guess I just need to get it off my chest."**_

_**Inuyasha flinched at these words.**_

_**"You can always tell..." Tihiko looked around. **_

_**They all sensed it, and then they saw him, but it wasn't him. What they saw was a demon, a full demon, his eyes which were once golden were now bright red, his chest which was once just in good shape was now in perfect shape, his claws and fangs were much larger than Kazuo's, and since he didn't have his kimono shirt they could see the black mark.**_

_**"Kazuma..." Kazuo said standing infront of Tihiko.**_


End file.
